Game, Set, Match
by roxygoth
Summary: When the Pizzaria is closed for the day, the animatronics come out to play...
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey, Roxy Goth here. This is my first time writing for Five Nights at Freddie's, as well as Games in general.**_

 _ **I've not played the games, but I have looked up the characters profiles online and also researched the franchise on TV Tropes.**_

 _ **This fic provides an alternate explanation for why the animatronics try to kill the security guard, while [hopefully] not ruining the game.**_

 _ **Golden Freddie will not appear as I believe he is an hallucination.**_

 _ **This fanfics takes place during the first game. I know they're meant to be haunted by the murdered children but I don't know how that works quite. Basically I'm waiting for the movie to come out before I even touch that subject.**_

 _ **You now have all the info, if you don't like the sound of it, don't read. Thank you, Roxy.**_

 _ **I do not own Five Nights at Freddy's or any associated characters/unfortunate security guards. I do own Colin Berlin, the manager + his deputy.**_

The pizzeria was a hum of activity at the moment. It was 9:45, just nearing the end of cleaning up. The staff talked to each other as they hovered and scrubbed, occasionally lifting their heads to smile at the three frozen animatronics on the stage.

Over the next fifteen minutes one by one the employees left until there was just the manager and his deputy left in the office.

"Okay, everything done, switch on their free roaming. Make sure the timer's on" The manager ordered. "Last thing we want is the freakin' servos jammin' up."

Dutifully the deputy switched the roaming on. Together they switched off the lights and shut down the entire building.

By the point they'd finished this it was 10:30.

Just before they left the manager looked at the animatronics. 'Just letting you know you have a new security guard tonight. His name's Colin Berlin. Do me a favour, try to make him last a good couple of days, please?'

His deputy laughed. "I can't believe you talk to the robots. You do realise they can't hear you, right?'

The manager kept an eye on the animatronics. "Firstly, they're animatronics and secondly, it helps me feel better. Anyway, let's go." Together they then locked the doors and left in their respective cars.

For about half an hour the building was completely silent. Then Freddy flicked his eyes round the restaurant.

'I think they're gone' Freddy thought. The animatronics couldn't speak while 'off' but they could certainly think.

'Today was good.' Bonnie observed. 'The kids seemed to really like us.'

'They always like us.' Chica thought. 'It's the parents that hate us.'

'Anyway.' Freddy cut in before an argument could develop. 'We have a new security guard. How long do you reckon he'll last?'

'One night if I have anything to do with it.' Bonnie thought immediately.

'I'll go three.' Chica added.

'Four.' Freddy raised the games. Then he called out. 'Foxy! What do you reckon?'

'Two of course.' They could hear the foxes excitement.

'You always go two.' Chica complained.

'Er, yeah? Cos that's when I get involved, obviously. Wait till he gets introduced t' the sharp end of my hook…' Despite the fact that they A couldn't see the fox and B couldn't move until 12 they knew that Foxy was mentally looking at his hook and admiring it.

'God I can't wait to see the guards reaction to that.' Bonnie thought, the humour evident in his voice.

'Screaming and crying probably' Chica thought, dryly.

'I wonder if he'll wet himself.' Freddy thought, mentally stroking his chin. 'The last one did…'

'The last one was a land-lubbin' wimp!' Foxy thought scornfully. 'I don't even know how they hire these people…'

'They must be being paid a hell of a lot'

Freddy decided to get his friends focused. 'Okay, so what's the plan of attack for tonight? I'm staying here obviously. Chica?'

There was a pause then. 'I think I'll just stick on my usual route tonight. Kitchen, Restroom, Dining Area, East Hall. That seems to work pretty well and it wastes some time.'

Freddie mentally nodded. 'Bonnie?'

'I think I'll go Dining Area, Backstage, West Hall, Supply Closet the West hall Corner.' The bunny gave a laugh. 'I love the corner – the security guard always loses it then!'

'Well, yeah, I think I'd lose it if I saw your ugly mug glaring at me from a freakin' camera!' Chica though playfully.

'Watch it Duck!'

'I am not a duck, I'm a chicken! Check the couler!'

'Break it up!' Freddy thought, mentally putting his arms out. 'Honestly you two are such children…'

'Exsqueeze me, I am only one year younger than you!' Bonnie pointed out.

'And I'm only two!' If Chica could turn her head she'd be glaring.

'What, two years old?' The three onstage animatronics all jumped slightly. They'd forgotten about Foxy. 'That explains a lot!'

'Can it Fox! You know what I meant!'

'Wait! What time is it, me mateys?'

Flicking his eyes to the clock Freddy read out the time.

'Shiver me timbers! That time already? Well, it be lovely speakin' to ya, but I need to prepare!'

'Prepare for what?' Chica thought. 'All you do is run down the corridor singing softly. It hardly takes talent.'

'You forget, he has to spend a good couple of minutes freakin' the guard out by peaking out that curtain. I'm surprised they haven't fell down yet, are they not about to dis-dis…what's the word?'

'What word?'

'Er…crumble, fold, rot?'

'Disintegrate?' Freddy suggested.

Mentally snapping his fingers Bonnie thought. 'That's it!'

'They won't dissinarate!' Foxy thought, a hint of worry behind his voice. 'These are the best curtains in the whole history of the world!'

'Sure they are, Foxy.'

'You'll see! Tomorrow I'll prove to all of you! No one messes with old Foxy the Fox!'

Mentally outing his hands up Bonnie smirked. 'All right! Don't get your tail in a twist.'

'You know I haven't got a tail to twist, ya jerk!'

'I know, that's why I said it.'

'Freddy they're picking on me, make them stop!'

'They're!? I never said anything!' Chica though, protesting.

'You didn't have to, I can feel you smirking!'

'Shut up, all of you!' Freddy thought, with clear annoyance that was felt by the other three. 'I've seen two year olds act with more maturity than you three!'

Thus started another argument until Freddy noticed something. 'Guys! Shut up! We've only got a little while till this Berlin guy arrives. Let's get into positions.'

'Like we left them' Bonnie snarked, mentally rolling his eyes. He could feel Freddy glaring at him. 'Okay all right, I'll calm down. Geez, take a chill pill.'

And with that the animatronics went completely silent each planning their strategy for the new guy.


	2. The game's begin

**First up, Thank you to Karama the Platinum and Venomousbook38 for reviewing, favouring and following this story.**

 **With that done, let's carry on to the next chapter.**

Colin Berlin stepped out his car, whistling cheerily as he did so. He locked the car up and approached his new place of work. Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria. He had loved this place when he was a kid. Shame it was going downhill so fast.

Taking his keys out his pocket he unlocked the door, hearing the alarm go off as he did so. He re-set it and instead of going straight to the office, like he'd been instructed to do by his boss, he took a detour by the show stage to see the animatronics.

He switched the lights on and saw the three of them frozen on stage, staring ahead at a wall. He smiled fondly remembering the good times from when he was a child.

After a couple of minutes of reminiscence he looked at his watch, let out a explanation on seeing it was 11:58 and legged it down to the office and started switching the monitors on as he'd been shown by his boss.

Meanwhile Chica was confused. 'What the heck was that!?'

'It was certainly unusual…' Freddy thought, doubtfully.

'Ey? What's goin' on me mateys?' Foxy thought.

'The new guards a weirdo.'

Foxy paused, waiting for more information. When it seemed no one was going to volunteer the information he sighed. 'Ey, mateys? Ya seem to be forgetting – yet again – that I can't actually see ya.'

'We hadn't forgotten, we're just ignoring you.' Bonnie thought, mentally smirking.

As the four of them felt themselves going on free-roaming mode Freddy thought. 'Shut up Bonnie. It's nothing major, Foxy, the guard just stood in the hall and stared at up for a couple of minutes.'

'Oh. Sounds like a right creep.'

'Exactly what I thought.' Chica chimed in.

'Right. So we've got a complete freak for a night guard.' Bonnie thought. 'Good start. Are we stil sticking with the plan or changing it up a bit?'

'Sticking with it.' Freddy thought immediately. 'Get with the programme Bonnie. Talking of which, Chica can you check on our freaky security guard?'

With that Chica hacked into the cameras, using the cupcake that she was linked to. She could see Berlin watching the cameras with intensity.

'He's just watching the cameras. He's not doing anything else.'

'The fiend.' Bonnie deadpanned. 'Checking the cameras, doing his job…completely unacceptable.'

'Are we startin' or are you three just goin' t' stan' there flappin' your mouth holes?' Foxy demanded.

'As patient as always Foxy.' Bonnie thought.

'He does have a point, who's going first? You or Chica?'

'Can I just point out you went first last time?' Chica thought.

Bonnie switched his eyes up to the cameras, seeing it wasn't on he leapt of the stage. 'Too bad, smell you later!'

'Bonnie!' Chica shrieked angrily.

'Ow, my eardrums!' Freddy thought, resisting the urge to put his hands over his ears. Then he thought. 'Oh, Bonnie! Hold fire, I need to do the voice…'

'Well hurry it up, I'm outside the door.'

 **The office**

Colin had already decided that the best thing to do in regards to the cameras would be to just check them periodically. He'd just finished checking on pirate cove when the phone beaped nearly giving him a heart attack.

Then a voice came over the recording message. "

 _Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?_ "

Meanwhile on the stage, Chica was mentally giggling as Freddy was hacking the phone. He shot her a look before carrying on.

" _Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced."_

Meanwhile in the office Colin was now weirded out.

Down on the stage, Freddy carried on. " _Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay._ "

Colin nodded. He was remembering his joy on seeing the characters when he was younger.

" _So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87. Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?_ "

Meanwhile outside the stage, Bonnie was sniggering. It had been Foxy;'s idea to include the bite of 87, which had never actually happened but was a fantastic way of scaring the guards.

" _Uh, now concerning your safety, the only_ real _risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh._ "

By this point Colin was white. What the hell had he got himself into?

" _Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night._ "

With that Freddy wound down the call and smirked at Chica before announcing to the rest of the gang. 'I think he's officially terrified.'

Indeed Colin was terrified, he immediately checked the cameras one by one, starting with pirates cove. He was actually relaxing a bit by the time he go to the stage show, but it was there that he realised something. Bonnie had gone.

Swearing under his breath Colin starting frantically combing the cameras till he found Bonnie standing outside the stage show.

'He's clocked me.' Bonnie thought. 'Do you reckon I should wave?'

'Don't you dare.' Freddy snapped.

'Why not?'

'We need to look creepy, waving at the camera does not look creepy it looks…non-creepy.'

'Well, I think that depends on who you ask.' Chica though. 'The terrified security guard may not agree with you.'

'If you want I could smile at him as well, maybe make my eyes really wide and vacant…'

'Bonnie, you remember the idea is to keep him here as long as possible? Maybe on night three of four.'

Meanwhile as the animatronics bickered among themselves Colin was getting more and more worked up as he checked the cameras. Bonnie was now moving, which was just what he needed of course.

The weird thing was he wasn't walking straight towards the office he seemed to be taking a tour of the building before coming for him.

Colin checked the time, it was now 1 AM. He checked the stage, that was alright, Freddie was there smiling and Chica was…

Chica wasn't there.

Colin, sweating profusely, checked the cameras yet again and then found her by the restroom.

'He's clocked me.' Chica reported.

'So what I'm hearing is he's not looking at me.' Bonnie thought heading to the supply closet.

By the time it was 3 Colin was a mess of nerves. Bonnie and Chica had come up to the West Hall Corner and East Hall respectively and then stood creepily outside the office, draining his freakin' power before leaving and going back to the stage.

They were there now all three of them, he could swear to god they were all smirking directly at the camera. He was on 50 percent of power. Dammit. But then again he only had another couple of hours. It could work.

Meanwhile the animatronics were all laughing.

'Honestly, you guys should have seen it!' Bonnie was saying. 'He was so scared, he nearly jumped straight out his chair! Ah, it was so funny…'

'You think that's good, I sprung out at him the minute you left. He was terrified, you should have heard the language he was using. Freddy you would have hated it.'

Freddy nodded. 'Quite probably. I do wish these people would realise they're in a child friendly establishment. What would the management think?'

'T' management are probably laughin' their booty's off when they watch this back.' Foxy thought, eagerly. 'I know I would.'

There was more laughter and stupid jokes before Freddy noticed the time. 'Bonnie and Chica it's 3:45 you know what that means.'

Bonnie brightened up. 'Our freaky security guard is a least semi-relaxed now and needs a good scare to get his lazy heart rate going again? I'm game for that!' He was about to leap of the stage when Chica screeched.

'No! You went first last time! It's me now, stay there!'

'And what if I refuse?'

'I'll cram an entire pizza into your moth again.'

'You wouldn't…'

'Don't test me, Rabbit!'

'Don't threaten me, Duck!'

'For the last time I'm a chicken!'

'Exactly so, I should go first!'

'Exactly…wait what?'

'Of for crying out loud, Chica go, Bonnie stay.' Freddy snapped.

Chica climbed of the stage, shooting a smirk at Bonnie as she did so.

'You always take her side.' Bonnie whined.

'I do not. I'm always fair.'

'Sure you are.'

'I am, and you know it. You're just sulking because Chica's having her TURN. Remember? Turn. Because I'm FAIR.'

Colin meanwhile had relaxed a bit, the animatronics hadn't moved for a while and seemed to be settling down. Maybe it was a security thing and they had to check he was actually in the office or something. Or maybe it was added security and they wondered round the building to make sure no one else was breaking in. Yeah, that was it.

There was no way the animatronics were trying to kill him. That Phone Guy was obviously nuts. Yeah, that was it. He'd ask management about him tomorrow. With that last calming thought he checked the stage again.

The stream of swear words he uttered where heard round the pizzeria.

'Ooh.' Foxy thought upon hearing them. 'Even by me own standards that's a lotta swearin'.'

'Times like this I honestly believe they forget this is a family friendly environment.' Freddy said, sounding a bit upset.

Foxy decided to try and get his mind of it. 'Twenty questions. Let's go. What am I thinking of?'

Freddy smiled before joining in.

By the time it was 5:59 Colin let out his final swearword of the night as Bonnie appeared outside his window. He slammed the door shut, getting the power down to 9 percent.

As he was clutching his chest and trying to get his heartbeat back to normal the animatronics were getting back onto stage.

'That was so fun.' Bonnie thought, laughing as he picked up his guitar again. 'I could do this every night, oh, wait, I do!'

Freddy smiled as they all felt free-roaming being turned off. 'Can't wait for round two.' He thought.


	3. A suprise contender

**Hey! Here's the third chapter, thanks to everyone who's still with me so far!**

 **See chapter 1 for the disclaimer.**

Colin was not happy. He had tried, earlier on it the day, to phone his boss and demand answers as to why there were three blood thirsty animatronics allowed to roam the building after hours. His boss hadn't picked up at all. Neither had the supervisor.

So Colin was back for his second night and was dreading it. The first thing he'd done when he'd got back home, apart from shower because he was dripping in sweat, was write a will. It was his first will, which was hardly a surprise as he was relatively young and there hadn't been much need to have a will beforehand.

Yeah, one night at Freddy's had changed his opinion on that matter.

Sighing he unlocked the building, shut the alarm of and went straight to the stage where Freddy and his gang where still smiling.

"Now listen." He said, firmly. "I don't know what yesterday was and I frankly don't care. I work here, okay? I am a security guard. Your safety is in my hands – get it? Really, you need me. So no funny business and stay on that stage, okay? Got it? Good animatronics…" With that done he went to the office and switched on the computers.

Meanwhile the free-roaming kicked in.

'What a lovely speech that was.' Freddy thought. 'Don't you guys think that was a lovely speech?'

'Yeah, wonder how many times he rehearsed it?'

Bonnie was confused. 'Does that mean we're going to leave him alone?' Once every blue moon Freddy decided he liked the guard for some reason and the game was off. The rabbit hated it when that happened, it meant more time to kill.

'Oh no.' Freddy was quick to assure him. 'All that speech meant is that we're winning. He's scared of us.'

'As well he should be.' Chica thought, indignantly. 'We're terrifying.'

'Ahoy Mateys!' All three jumped as Foxy's voice boomed out. 'What's t' news on the enemy?'

'He's back.' Freddy thought.

Foxy laughed, a cackling high pitched laugh. 'I can't wait to see his face when I run him!'

'That's if I don't get him first.' Chica thought.

'You won't get him first, I will.' Bonnie thought, shooting a look at the camera's.

'We need to stager this.' Freddy thought, thinking ot through. 'We can't have everyone rushing at once…Oh, I need to do the voice. Give me a minute…'

The Office

Meanwhile Colin was beginning to relax a little. They were all still on the stage, his power was high and he was happy. Clearly they'd listened to his little talk then. Then a message came though on the phone.

" _Uhh, Hello? Hello? Uh, well, if you're hearing this and you made it to day two, uh, congrats! I-I won't talk quite as long this time since Freddy and his friends tend to become more active as the week progresses. Uhh, it might be a good idea to peek at those cameras while I talk just to make sure everyone's in their proper place. You know..._

 _Uh... Interestingly enough, Freddy himself doesn't come off stage very often. I heard he becomes a lot more active in the dark though, so, hey, I guess that's one more reason not to run out of power, right? I-I also want to emphasize the importance of using your door lights. There are blind spots in your camera views, and those blind spots happen to be right outside of your doors. So if-if you can't find something, or someone, on your cameras, be sure to check the door lights. Uh, you might only have a few seconds to react... Uh, not that you would be in any danger, of course. I'm not implying that. Also, check on the curtain in Pirate Cove from time to time. The character in there seems unique in that he becomes more active if the cameras remain off for long periods of time. I guess he doesn't like being watched. I don't know. Anyway, I'm sure you have everything under control! Uh, talk to you soon._ "

With that the phone rang off, leaving Colin staring at it in disbelief. What the hell!? They became more active as the week went on? Like last night wasn't bad enough…and a fourth character!? What character?

With that Colin checked pirate's cove's camera. There wasn't even a character in there, just a pair of stupid purple curtains that were slowly moving back…wait, what?

With growing horror the young guard watched as a red fox became visible. He could only see it's head, upper-torso and some silver bits – he assumed they were it's legs. He couldn't see clearly but from the bits he could see he got the impression the animatronic was broken somehow. Poor thing. The kids probably climbed on it a few to many times.

With that though Colin turned the camera to the stage. Bonnie had left. Great. "Let the games begin…"

3 Hours later

It was now 3:15. He was on 55 percent power. The amount of times he'd had to slam the door shut because Bonnie or Chica were outside it wasn't even funny. As it was they were both outside the doors now, just sitting there not doing anything. They were both complete pains. Freddy hadn't left the stage, Colin was very relieved about that.

The fox was confusing him. It had moved from the curtain and was now in front of the camera. Colin assumed he was examining it. Well, it seemed harmless enough. Out of the four of them he decided he liked the fox best. At least it wasn't draining his power like Freakin' Bonnie and Chica. They still hadn't left. Probably plotting world domination or something…

'Black' Bonnie thought, leaning against the door.

'White' Chica immediately answered, doing the same pose on her side.

'Square.'

'Circle'

'Chess'

'Chequers'

'Sick'

'Gross'

'Jump'

'High'

'Bonnie''

'Clown'

'Hey!' With that the game they'd been playing was forgotten. 'I am not a clown!'

'You act like it.' Chica thought, mentally smiling.

'I do not!'

'You so do, all you need is the white face and cherry nose.'

'Wha-? I – We were playing I say, you say!'

'Yeah, and you decided to throw your own name into the mix for some stupid reason you should have known that was a stupid thing to do!'

'Well-'

'Guys.' Freddy's voice interrupted them. 'Sorry to break up the game, but I need you back here. Foxy needs his turn.'

'At Last! Yes!'

'Sure thing, Freddy.'

'Right-oh.'

When the two of them were back on stage, Freddy smiled. 'Okay Foxy, whenever you're ready.'

The Office

Colin was feeling more positive. Bonnie and Chica had gone back to the stage, it was 3:30 and he was on 45 percent power. He could do this. Smiling he decided to check on Pirate's Cove to see how the character there was doing, at least he hadn't…

Dammit he'd moved.

The curtains were open and a sign was there saying 'It's me!'

Panicking Colin raced through the camera's till he saw the fox sprinting through the corridor towards his office. Quick as lightning Colin banged the doors shut. Five seconds later he heard frantic banging on the door.

Looking at his power conserver Colin was horrified to see it going steadily down. The damn fox was draining all his power!

After a couple of second of this the banging stopped. Colin checked the cameras the creature was slinking back to pirates cove, Colin watched as it got back behind the curtains and pulled them closed.

He checked the stage. Bonnie was gone. Here we go again! Except he was now on 35 percent power and he had just under two and a half hours…

Two and a half hours later

Well, Colin had no idea how he'd done it but he had. He was alive, and with 7 percent power left. God he hated that fox. It ran at him! Who build an animatronic that can run like that for pete's sake? For a children's establishment! Geez, no wonder they had such a bad rep…

With that final though he re-set the alarm and legged it out the building.


	4. Challenge Accepted

**Hey, I'm back! Thank you to Malchus-Fireheart for your kind review. Thanks to all of those who are still with me.**

 **Warning: Language.**

 **See chapter one for the disclaimer**

Colin was officially scared for his life. As he stood outside the pizzeria he seriously contemplated running for the hills.

The only thing that stopped him was that he actually had a contract with these people and the fond memories that he had as a child. There was a lot that could be said for those memories.

So with that thought he squared up and marched into the building and quickly disabled the alarm. He paused a moment and looked at the stage. His speech hadn't done a lot of good last night. Suddenly a red mist descended and he stormed onto the stage.

He stood directly in front of Freddy and yelled. "Right! I have had it up to here with you! You are the smug basted personified and I swear to god if you or any of your frickin' pals even take one step near that door I will not be held responsible for my actions! Now Goodbye and fuck off!" With that he leapt of the stage and walked back into the corridor.

The moment he was out that door his legs turned to jelly. What the hell had he just done? He'd clearly lost his marbles, with that sickening thought he ran to the office and slammed the doors shut. Immediately he switched on the monitors and glued his eyes to them feeling sick.

Meanwhile the free roaming kicked in.

'Who the hell does he think he is!?' Bonnie thought, angrily.

'Yeah how would he like it if we just started screaming at him? I bet he wouldn't.' Chica thought, glaring at the stage door.

'What's goin' on me mateys?' Foxy's voice sounded concerned. 'I could hear the land lubber screamin' from my cove. What's up with him?'

'He just got up and started screaming in Freddy's face! He's a dick!'

'I think he seriously has got a screw loose.' Was Bonnie's contribution.

'Mmm. I see. 'Ow's the captain holdin' up?'

Bonnie and Chica looked at each other, then at Freddy. They hadn't even really thought about that.

'Freddy? You alright?' Chica thought.

There was no response.

'Freddy? Freddy! FREDDY!'

'Alright! Quit screaming at me, I was just thinking…"

There was another silence, then Bonnie said. 'So…is the plan changing or staying the same?'

'Use your intelligence, Bon. What do you think?'

'Changing?'

'You got it. No one tries to intimidate me. Especially not a skinny scrawny security guard who clearly thinks he's boss.' The others could hear the disgust underlining his words.

In his cove, Foxy smirked. 'He's just signed his metaphorical death warrant hasn't he?'

Freddy nodded his head, deliberately looking at the cameras. 'Oh yes.'

'So what's the plan?' Bonnie pressed.

'Team up. He'll be out within the hour.'

The Office

Colin was terrified. It had been a good couple of minutes and the animatronics hadn't moved. Actully no, they had moved. Bonnie and Chica had looked at each other a good couple of times, then, much to Colin's horror, Freddy had looked directly at the cameras.

Just for a moment, while Colin had looked at Freddy he had seen pure undiluted hate in the bears eyes. A chill ran down his spine.

The phone rang, causing him to jump out his seat.

'' _Hello, hello? Hey you're doing great! Most people don't last this long. I mean, you know, they usually move on to other things by now. I'm not implying that they died. Th-th-that's not what I meant. Uh, anyway I better not take up too much of your time"_ Freddy left a deliberate pause, before smiling to himself and saying. _"Things start getting real tonight._ "

Next to him Bonnie and Chica started sniggering, picturing the look on the guards face. Freddy glared at them before carrying on.

" _Uh... Hey, listen, I had an idea: if you happen to get caught and want to avoid getting stuffed into a Freddy suit, uhh, try playing dead! You know, go limp. Then there's a chance that, uh, maybe they'll think that you're an empty costume instead. Then again if they think you're an empty costume, they might try to... stuff a metal skeleton into you. I wonder how that would work."_ Freddy paused to let the image sink in before continuing. _"Yeah, never mind, scratch that. It's best just not to get caught._ _Um... Ok, I'll leave you to it. See you on the flip side._ "

As the animatronics laughed amongst themselves Colin went white.


End file.
